


Sleeping Beauty

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia, uncertain consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something enticing about him when he was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my kink_bingo square for 'sleepy/unconscious'. Thanks to tryslora for the quick and speedy beta! Somewhat dedicated to writcraft for being the other half of my Malfoycest rp muse.

There was something enticing about him when he was sleeping. Not that Draco hadn't always been a beautiful child – he had received the best traits of each of his parents, with eyes shaped like his mother's, but with the cool grey colour of his father's. The softness of his face he'd inherited from Narcissa had faded with age, leaving him with the hard, defined structure that Lucius saw in his own reflection each morning. And yet, in sleep, those features softened once more, not to the same round, almost feminine look they had once had, but to something more relaxed. Untainted.

Letting out a ragged breath in a vain attempt to steady himself, Lucius moved out of the doorway of Draco's bedroom to approach the bed. His son was only just eighteen, and yet aged so far beyond his years after the events of the war. Lucius reached one hand out until his fingers hovered a fraction of an inch above Draco's cheek, not quite touching his skin, but near enough for it to tickle the fine hairs on the side of his face. Draco snuffled and turned his face slightly away to nuzzle against his pillow.

Lucius watched him for a moment longer, anxiously waiting to see if Draco stirred to wake, before he relaxed and moved around to the other side of the bed. He slowly stripped out of his clothes, folding them neatly on a chair in the corner of the room, and climbed into the bed behind his son, pressing close to his back until his own bare chest was pressed against the warm flesh of Draco's back. A soft moan slipped from his lips at the feel of it, and Lucius pressed his face into Draco's neck as he slid one hand down over his back and towards his naked arse. One slicked finger slipped into his crease, and after circling Draco's hole for a moment, Lucius pressed his finger inside him and let out another moan against his neck.

"So _tight_ , Draco," he murmured against his skin. His son's body was hot and tight around the digit, and Lucius slowly worked it deep into him, sliding out and then back in until he felt the virgin muscle beginning to relax. When he added a second finger, he felt Draco's body tense in his sleep, and Lucius paused with his fingers buried deep inside him to wait until he settled once more. The moment Draco relaxed, Lucius rocked his fingers inside him, curling them slightly and smirking in satisfaction when he heard Draco suck in a sharp breath. He focussed his attentions on that same spot inside him that had elicited the noise until Draco began to squirm in his sleep.

He kept the pace of his fingers sliding in and out of Draco's tight hole slow, easing a third into him and delighting in the soft whimper Draco let out in answer to the additional stretch. After only a moment of working him open, Lucius withdrew his fingers and closed the same hand around his own cock, spreading lubricant along his length before he pressed closer to his son's back. Hooking his hand under Draco's leg, Lucius lifted it up to position himself, the head of his cock nudging against the slick and stretched hole before he pressed his hips up.

Draco's tight heat enveloped his cock as Lucius thrust into him, and he paused once fully seated to savour the feeling. It took another moment of shifting to wrap his free arm around Draco, reaching between his son's legs to find his cock hard and leaking precome even as Draco snuffled and squirmed against him in his sleep. Moaning against his neck, Lucius wrapped his fingers around Draco's cock and stroked slowly along its length as he rolled his hips, grinding into him.

After a moment, Lucius slid out of him and thrust back in, quickly settling into a steady pace. Writhing between Lucius’ cock and his hand, Draco keened and rocked his hips in time with his thrusts, and Lucius began trailing kisses along his neck from jaw to shoulder. His teeth scraped in places, and when he pulled back slightly, he saw red marks left behind on Draco's pale skin.

Draco's body began to tremble against him, and Lucius firmed his grip on his cock, stroking him faster and pressing his lips against his ear. "Come, for me, Draco," he purred in his ear, and even in his sleep, Draco moaned at the words, his hips bucking desperately for a moment before he came hard. His come spilled over Lucius' hand as his body clenched tight around his cock, and with a deep, desperate groan, Lucius snapped his hips hard for several quick thrusts until his orgasm was wrenched from him and he came deep inside his son.

Lucius remained pressed against Draco's back for a several long minutes as he struggled to steady his breathing, until his softened cock slid from Draco's body. He rolled away and watched Draco roll onto his stomach with a soft, snuffling sound as he burrowed further beneath his blankets. Still panting somewhat harshly, Lucius stayed there to watch him until the sweat on his skin had dried and he began to feel a chill. He finally moved from the bed, then, pulling on his clothes once more. When he rounded the bed, he paused to look down at his son's sleeping face and bent over him to press a kiss to the blond hair matted to his forehead.

"Goodnight, my perfect son," he murmured before straightening. He reached out and gently brushed those damp strands back from Draco's forehead, trailing his fingers down along his cheek as he withdrew.

" _Father_."

The word, whispered in a contented tone, froze Lucius in place for a moment, until he realized that Draco had not actually woken. With a low growl rumbling in his throat, Lucius crouched down beside the bed and leaned in to press his lips against Draco's for one brief moment before he straightened, striding quickly from the room with his son's voice still echoing in his ears.


End file.
